Traditional luminaires can be turned ON and OFF, and in some cases may be dimmed, usually in response to user activation of a relatively simple input device. Often traditional luminaires are controlled individually or as relatively small groups at separate locations.
More sophisticated lighting control systems automate the operation of the luminaires throughout a building or residence based upon preset time schedules, occupancy, and/or daylight sensing. Such lighting control systems receive sensor signals at a central lighting control panel, which responds to the received signals by deciding which, if any, relays, switching devices, and/or dimming ballasts to drive in order to turn on or off and/or adjust the light levels of one or more luminaires.
More recent lighting systems are wireless; however, operating luminaires to operate over wireless communication systems using group based controls can be difficult. For example, multiple simultaneous control requests can overwhelm a node that is tasked with managing the group. Accordingly, a system is needed to overcome these and other limitations in the art.